espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic republic of Kergikstan
History of Kergikstan Kergikstan was formed in 1995 after breaking away from Kazakhstan after disagreements over mining and oil drilling concessions.The Kergikstani economy grew steadily from the abundance of mineral and oil resources,a decent agricultural sector and local manufacturing of vehicles based on Western and Eastern designs for both military and civilian applications. The Kergikstani Army was involved in the Kergikstani Civil War which resulted in Loyalist Kergikstani forces defeating Pro-Kazakhstani insurgents and military defectors. The history of the Kergikstani Military Formed in 1996 as a voluntary defence force made out of civlilians and police officers.It was a militia fighting a barely trained but well-armed group of insurgents intending on dismantling the Kergikstani Government and returning it to Kazakhstani regime.The militia was weak and only had 3000 soldiers and most were poorly trained.Many years after the conflict It was now an capable fighting force when they entered both the Iraqi War and the Invasion of Afghanistan on the Coalition´s side but rapidly pulled out.The armed forces are going through a rapid modernization giving a contract to any company willing to discuss and show their products in order to modernize the army´s increasingly-obsolete soviet equipment. The Armed Forces of Kergikstan The Kergikstani Armed Forces have a volunteer-only military for all branches except for the various kergikstani ethnic militias which were disbanded in 2002 after the Civil War.The branches consist of: Civil Defence/National Guard: 'The National Guard is a poorly trained and badly equipped reservist force,the Defense Forces guard government buildings alongside the Presidential Guard and some depots and military bases of low importance,the recruitment stands for free entry for anyone from drunkards to petty criminals.The basic requirements are that the person who wants to join to be between the ages of 18-45 and must have a high school degree or higher. The National guard has recently changed equipment and uniform now they often used Kergikstan army older fatigues and armor alongside there lighter equipment, They are issued the AK-101 or FN-FAL Assault Rifles and the Colt M1911 and Makarov PM are the standard firearms but due to connections with the Kergikstan National Police,the Impound Depots will sell confiscated firearms to Officers or Soldiers who have the money to pay for them. '''Infantry:'The backbone of the Kergikstani Army,these soldiers are trained by various western advisers and have basic training and a decent salary.Their deployments have been rare since the Invasion of Afghanistan but recently rumors were told of possible deployment soon. As part of the Kergikstan Army's modernization Program,Kergikstan has bought new Modular Body Armor Systems and now issues the AK12 variants,M16A4, and in limited quantities the M4A1 as the standard-issued rifles.Their standard-issue Handgun is now officially the Glock 18 and the Sig P250 but most officers tend to use the older Colt M1911 and Makarov PM pistols. '''S.A.T:Stands for Special Actions Teams.They are Kergikstan´s premier Special Forces;it´s squads include SAT Teams 1-10 and they are trained by former Soviet Spestnaz,VDV and KGB operatives.The SAT is divided into divisions:basic Special Forces;Counter-Terrorist Forces;some specialised SWAT units and the Presidential Guard.The Special Operations Forces are armed with either SCAR-H or M4A1 and the issued pistol is SIG P250 or the higher .caliber Desert Eagle.The Presidential Guard of SAT are issued P-90,Spas 12, MP5;the Sidearms are the Glock variants and the SWAT/CT Units are armed with UMP 45,Berretta Px4 Storm and the G36C. Armored and vehicle fleet Troop transport and Utility vehicles * M151 Jeep (Local copy) * MAN KAT1 Truck * Kamaz (transportation,fuel and maintenance trucks) Armored Personal vehicles and IFV * M2A1 Bradley IFV * BTR-80 * BMP-2 IFV * BTR-40 (Used for Riot Control and issued to Military Police ) Main Battle Tanks * M60A1 Patton (Retired but in use with National Guard) * T-72 (Retired but still in use with the National Guard) * Leopard 2A7 MBT SPAAG * ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" Artillery * BM-21 "Grad" * M109A6 "Paladin" Air force fleet Cargo and Transportation * Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * Lockheed C-130 Hercules * Douglas C47 Skytrain (Limited use) Fixed wing aircrafts * MiG-31 * MIG-21 * SU-25 * SU-34 * MIG-15 (For airshows and used as trainer aircraft) Helicopters * UH-1 Huey * Mi-28N * Mi-24 (A,D,V Variants) * Mi-8AMTSH * Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight * AH-1Z Viper * AH and MH 6 (Light recon and SAT special forces use) Future and possible aircraft purchases * F15 * V-22 Osprey * Ka-52 * F14D Equipment and Weapons Handguns * SIG P250 * Glock 18 * Colt M1911 (limited use) * Makarov PM (Limited use) * Berretta Px4 Storm Assault rifles * AK-12 * AK-101 (limited use in the Army and standard-issue to National Guard) * M16A2 (Limited use) * M16A4 * M4A1 (Limited quantites) * G36C (SAT SWAT) * AKM (Retired) * AK-74M (Retired) Battle rifles * FN-FAL * SCAR-H * M14 (Limited Use) Carbines and SMGs * AKS-74U (retired) * AK-12U (in use with the Paratrooper Corps) * AK-12 Carbine * MP5 * P-90 * UMP-45 Light Machine guns * M60 GPMG * M240B (Limited quantities) * M249 SAW PARA (Limited quantities) DMR and Sniper rifles * M40A3 * M82A1 * L115 * M14 (Designated the M15A1 DMR) * SCAR-20 (In use with SAT Special forces) Shotguns * SPAS-12 * Benelli M4 Auto-Shotgun * Saiga 12K Rocket Launchers * AT-4 * M72 LAW * SA-7 "Grail" MANPADS * RPG-7V2 Category:Active Factions